


Волк и Лис

by OwlPhoebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Were-Creatures, Wolf Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPhoebe/pseuds/OwlPhoebe
Summary: Волк бежит и чувствует, что за ним следует лис.





	Волк и Лис

Дерек часто повторяет, что должен был догадаться, что после укуса Стайлз станет оборотнем-лисом. Конечно, ведь это было так очевидно! Стайлз всегда только лукаво ухмыляется в ответ на слова Дерека, игриво щипает его за руку, как будто говоря: «на что ты намекаешь?».

Удивительно, но Стайлзу нравится быть оборотнем. Нравиться то чувство предвкушения, когда кожа туго натягивается, пока мышцы и кости смещаются и перестраиваются, а руки уменьшаются до размеров маленьких лисьих лап. Лис даже близко не такой большой, как волк. Он не столь сильный и у него нет повышенной выносливости, но Стайлз предпочитает делать вид, что ничем не хуже альфы.

Волк и лис любят бегать, когда чувство свободы переполняет их изменившиеся тела. Они могли бы бежать вечно, погружая лапы в палую листву. Вместе.

● ● ●

Мощные мышцы и ритмично сокращающиеся сухожилия под теплым густым мехом - ощущение собственной силы пьянит и гонит альфу дальше, вглубь леса. Он бежит и чувствует, что за ним следует лис. Близость нового члена его маленькой стаи придает сил, заставляет чувствовать эйфорию и гордость. Он - Альфа, он на своей территории, за ним следует его лисенок. Это так чудесно!

От полной луны Дерек пьян, зверь глубоко внутри глухо рычит в предвкушении, когда лис выбегает перед ним.  
Стайлз обожает путаться в передних лапах волка, - мелкий проказник, - пытаясь подрезать его на тропинке. Сердце лиса частит в груди каждый раз при звуке щелчка зубов у самой шеи, когда альфа пускается за ним в погоню, отвечая несвойственной хмурому волку игривостью в ответ.

Дерек дышит сладким ароматом лисенка. Он снова поддается внутреннему зверю, хотя ему и не по душе такое чересчур сильное влияние, что игнорирует все запреты человеческой стороны и сгибает закаленный годами стальной контроль.  
Дерек дышит жадно и глубоко, так, что запах Стайлза щекочет ноздри, а рот наполняется слюной. Дерек облизывается, старается убедить азартного волка, что Стайлз не дразнит их, он просто такой.

Волка ведет от запаха Стайлза, а от учащенного сердцебиения отдает эхом в висках. Дерек сглатывает, рвется сильнее. Запах уже не только раззадоривает, но и манит, как добыча, как горячая темная кровь. Волк уже в прыжке, нагоняя жертву, когда…

Стайлз, - еще не полностью овладевший контролем над своим внутренним зверем, - обращается посереди погони. Жухлые листья шуршат под голыми ступнями, щеки пышут ярким румянцем от волнения и неловкости, волосы находятся в очаровательном беспорядке.  
А перед мордой волка теперь мелькает аппетитная попка парня.

Дерек успевает обратиться в человека в прыжке, чтобы успеть схватить Стайлза в крепкие объятия, но все равно в пылу погони он не может быстро совладать с инстинктами хищника, впивается когтями в голое тело, мгновенно улавливая запах крови. Они вместе кубарем катятся вниз по склону. А Стайлз громко хохочет, прижимаясь к жаркому голому Дереку, крадя губами пылкие поцелуи. Адреналиновый маньяк!

 

Стайлз не исцеляется так же быстро, как Дерек, и это сводит волка с ума. Беспокойство и чувство вины липкой неприятной пленкой обволакивают все его существо. Дерек накручивает себя и ворчит, пока вылизывает мелкие царапины, попутно вытягивая боль из большого ушиба на лопатке мальчишки.  
Он легко подхватывает Стайлза на руки и несет к дому, на что лис бормочет невнятно, что мог бы прекрасно идти сам.

Дерек аккуратно укладывает, утомленного пробежкой и разомлевшего от «лечения», Стайлза на диван, укрывая его любимым пледом.

\- Ты слишком беспокоишься, - бормочет Стайлз, голос немного сиплый, он прочищает горло и откидывается на подушку.

Он позволяет Дереку прикоснуться, провести руками по телу и убедиться, что Стайлзовы раны восстанавливаются, как надо. Он слышит, как Дерек вздыхает, чувствует, что диван проседает под тяжестью тела альфы, пока он прижимается ближе.

Стайлз урчит, довольно усмехаясь. Глаза томно прикрыты. Он тыкается носом в горло Дерека, находит нежное местечко, смачно проводит по нему языком. Смесь мускуса, пряных специй и с тонкой ноткой земли - запах Дерека, - то, что всегда усмиряет взбалмошный нрав молодого лиса в Стайлзе, цепляет за самое нутро и крепко держит якорем за человечность.

\- Ты так вкусно пахнешь, – продолжает мямлить Стайлз.

Дерек прижимает Стайлза еще ближе к себе, – его большая ладонь на хрупких косточках позвоночника, – укладывает удобнее вертящегося мальчишку.

\- Я лис, помнишь? - бурчит Стайлз.

Дерек немного успокаивается. Он фыркает и тихо смеется, нежно проводя рукой по густым волосам на загривке Стайлза.

\- Это уж точно, – с серьезной миной произносит Дерек, на что слышит приглушенное «эй» в районе груди.

Дерек нежно ласкает большим пальцем лиса за ухом, от чего тот, ожидаемо, сильнее приваливается к его боку всем своим небольшим весом, блаженно поскуливая.  
Хейл знает все нежные местечки на его теле.

Дерек улыбается, наконец-то позволяет себе полностью расслабиться, зарываясь носом в ароматные волосы на макушке Стайлза. Его Пары.

\- Засыпай, глупый лисенок.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6520067


End file.
